ADMINISTRATIVE CORE -- ABSTRACT Having been established in 2013, the Mountain West (MW) Clinical and Translational Research Infrastructure Network (CTR-IN) program encompasses 1/3rd of the U.S. landmass stretching across 4 time zones among 7 IDeA states that partners with the major 13 MW public state universities and constitutes almost 1/3rd of all of the 23 IDeA states. Yet, despite this large partnership with 13 universities of varying research infrastructures, we have successfully created and implemented a highly functional CTR-IN program in the last 4 years that has seeded a transformative culture of clinical and translational research (CTR) in our region. The development of this regional CTR infrastructure has been achieved by a strong Administrative Core which was instrumental in establishing highly productive Cores with outstanding Directors. The strengths of the experienced Administrative Core are derived from transparent bi-directional communication, accountable leadership, fiscal responsibility, and a commitment and passion for CTR. Taken together, these strengths have resulted in an enthusiastic atmosphere of empowerment, collaboration, and productivity throughout the MW CTR-IN program region. For example, we have invested $4.62M in funding 69 Pilot Grant Awardees from Years 1-4 who have generated $12.29M to date in extramural grant funding, resulting in a return on investment of 260% when viewed from the fiscal perspective, and impressive progress in building rigorous CTR when viewed from a scientific perspective. During years 6-10, the MW CTR-IN program will focus on conducting rigorous CTR that will focus on health disparities in our large and diverse region. In order to do so, the Administrative Core will leverage the experience of our established Core Directors/Associate Directors, the leadership of our MW University partners, and the guidance of our External Advisory Committee (EAC) to further enhance the research infrastructure in the 7 MW IDeA states. Hence, we are proposing 3 major aims for the Administrative Core as follows: Aim 1. Enhance our administrative organizational infrastructure that facilitates the Aims and scientific programs of the MW CTR-IN Cores Aim 2. Optimize our administrative infrastructure to assure robust communication, operations & collaboration among all leadership elements & stakeholders, including governance committees, MW University Partners, research faculty & MW communities to achieve the aims of the program Aim 3. Optimize our mission based fiscal and resource management to support the aims and goals of our cores and programs